


Operation: Save The Doctor

by Slurpslush



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurpslush/pseuds/Slurpslush
Summary: Someone coughed behind the group, sitting at the head of the table was no other than River Song.The next words she said lingered in the air, “I have gathered all of the Doctors closest friends for one reason. I need you to help me save the Doctor.”------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or River Song basically kidnaps the Doctor's previous and current companions (+ Heather and Lady Me) and makes them help her save the Doctor
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so dont expect much :)  
> Oh also thirteen knows who Clara is but Bill is still traveling with Twelve because the events in her time haven't completely happened yet.

Chapter 1: The Doctor’s Friends

Dark. Everything was dark. Bill slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. She was in a fairly large room that had a circular table in the middle, she assumed that was for meetings, which had about fifteen chairs around it. The rest of the room was bare and only had some windows that were covered in metal scrapes not allowing any light into the room. The only source of light was the light hanging from the ceiling that kept flickering on and off every few seconds.

Bill suddenly realized that The Doctor wasn’t with her and immediately started panicking. Before she could calm down there was suddenly a light and two more people appeared on the right side of the room. When Bill got a closer look at them they appeared to be a man and a woman, late twenties if she had to guess, one had fiery red hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, the clothes they were wearing made Bill think they were most likely also from Earth. The woman suddenly gasped and sat straight up and looked at Bill then at the man next to her.

“Rory, wake up. Rory, wake up! WAKE UP RORY!!” The woman shouted at the man besides her, who Bill assumed was Rory. Unlike the woman Rory woke up and slowly sat up and looked at the woman then at Bill.

“Hi, I'm Rory and this is my wife Amy. Do you happen to know where we are?” Rory said, Bill noticed how he had a much softer voice than the woman, Amy, next to him.

“Yea sorry dude, i have no idea of what's happening either. Oh by the way my name is Bill Potts” Rory and Amy looked at each other then looked around the room, finally their eyes landed back on Bill.

“How long have you been in this room?” Amy said with her scottish accent becoming very apparent. Bill had to think about that, as there was no clock.

“I don't know how long I wasn't conscious for but I woke up about five minutes before you guys arrived” What she was doing before she was transported here. 

“Where is the Doctor? I was just with him, we had just finished getting fish and chips from a space restaurant!” She exclaimed suddenly, Amy and Rory immediately became more aware when they heard the Doctor’s name. They looked at Bill quizzically and then at each other thinking what to say.

“How do you know the Doctor? Who are you exactly?” Amy questioned. Rory and Amy had the same confused look on their faces.

“My name is Bill Potts, i've said this already and i travel with the doc-” suddenly the light was back and this time three people appeared in the room, all unconscious like how Rory, Bill, and Amy all were. Bill and the couple walked cautiously over to the unconscious people. It appeared to be two men and one woman this time. Bill was about to gently wake up when-

“Oi! Wake up!” Amy said, the scottish dripping down her voice. The unconscious trio slowly came to their senses like how Bill did. They looked up at the couple and Bill strangely.

“Um excuse me, but who are you and where are we?” The woman asked, as her compatiates started remembering who they were and adjusting to their surroundings. 

“Im Amy, that's my husband Rory, and that is Bill. Who are you?” beating Bill to the punch Amy introduced them and asked who the new people were in a hostile tone. 

“Im Martha, that's Mickey, and the man in the coat is Jack.” The woman, who introduced herself as Martha said. The man, Jack gave them a wink and a smile while Mickey just looked at them with a confused face. Bill found this group very interesting already. 

“Well nice to meet you Martha, Jack, and Mickey. I hope we can figure out how we got here and how we can get back to our lives” Rory said, finally talking to the newly arrived. Rory turned around to look at Bill and said, “Now back to you Bill, what were you saying before they arrived here with us?” Bill sent him a quizzical look then she realized what he was talking about.

“Oh i was talking about how i travel through time and space with a man named The Doctor, and how he was bringing me back to my flat after eating at a space restaurant.” She said with a smile, as soon as Martha heard ‘The doctor’ her eyes immediately lit up.

“The doctor, are we talking about a time lord who looks about thirty and wears a suit with a trench coat?” Martha suddenly exclaimed. Bill looked at her very confused. 

“He is a time lord, but he looks like an old man who is scottish…” with the fact that the Doctor is now scotish Amy chimed in.

“Wait, the Doctor is scottish now? The Doctor we knew had a big chin and wore bow ties no matter what, this is so unfair” Bill was still as confused as before, as the doctor had never told her that he could change his face. Bill wasn't surprised when the bright light came back again, whereas Martha’s gang had to look away and shield their eyes. Only one person had come down this time.

She was a young woman probably in her early twenties who had blonde hair and was wearing a blue leather jacket. It was clear that Martha, Jack, and Mickey knew exactly who she was since their eyes immediately lit up.

Mickey was the first to speak up, “Rose!! I can't believe she is here!” Bill was surprised that they knew who she was, no one except them knew who she was. The woman, Rose, raised her head and sent Martha’s gang a smile when she saw them.

“Hello, what am i doing here?” Rose had a very polite voice when she first spoke. Jack and Mickey immediately ran over to her and put her in a big hug. They were laughing and smiling and it seemed like the room got a little bit brighter with their smiles. 

“Not to interrupt or anything, but who are you and how do you guys know each other?” Bill questioned. Rose suddenly seemed to notice that it wasn't just her and her friends.

“Im Rose Tyler, and you are?” and once again Amy introduced them, “I'm Amy Pond, that's my husband Rory Williams, and thats Bill Potts. Anymore questions or can we find a way out of here.”

Bill chimed into the conversation that had started, “Maybe we should wait and see if anyone else is coming before coming up with a plan of escape?” Everyone looked at her then at each other. Various terms of agreement came out of their mouths. 

About thirty minutes of light conversation and introductions they assumed that no one else was going to appear.

“Well it seems like we are the only ones who will be here, now then let's get to coming up with an escape plan.” Just like the past few times there was a bright light and after a few seconds they went to see who had arrived this time. Bill’s eyes widened.

“Heather!” Bill immediately realized who she was because of how much Bill had cared for the petite woman in front of her. The others looked at Bill questioning how she knew the name of the newly arrived. Just when they were about to ask Heather started waking.

“B- Bill? Where are we?” Heather looked up confused, happy to see Bill but confused on what was happening. She slowly stood up and went over to Bill and gave her a hug and smile.

“We dont know whats happening either, also how did you even get captured, if we did get captured even. You are a magic space puddle after all” She asked with a soft tone reserved for Heather. Bill had not seen Heather since she was chased by her. Even though they never saw each other Bill still had a soft spot for the girl.

“Um sorry to disrupt this thing going on but who are you? Also what do you mean by magic space puddle?” Mickey interrupted. Bill and Heather snapped out of the trace like state they were in and realized they were not alone. Immediately Bill felt her face grow warm.

“This is Heather, i met her at the college i worked for and then she became a space puddle and chased me through the universe to try and make me join her on her trip, i ended up declining and this is the first time we’ve seen each other since then” It was obvious that the rest of the group was processing what she had just said. Space puddle? What kind of trip? How did that even happen? So many questions came into their heads but they had a feeling that they wouldn't get very good explanations if they asked.

“Heather, do you perhaps know who The Doctor is?” Amy randomly asked, maybe she was realizing why they were chosen and transported here. With that question the bright light came back, and everyone groaned thinking that they were finally done meeting new people, well everyone minus Heather who was still very confused on what was happening.

Two women appeared in front of the now large group of people. Both had brown hair, one had hers braided along the side with the rest of her hair flowing down slightly over her shoulders and the other had about shoulder length hair. When the one with the braid started waking up she immediately tried to wake up the woman next to her. 

“Clara wake up!” She lightly shook the woman next to her and the woman, Clara, started to wake. When she was fully awake her eyes widened and went on the defense. She started whispering to the woman next to her even though the room was silent so everyone could hear her.

“Are they Time Lords? Are they going to put me back to my death? How did they find us?” Obviously just as confused as Clara the woman next to her gave her a look that was sad. 

“What do you mean Time Lords? I thought the Doctor was the last of them?” Rose suddenly spoke up after hearing their conversation.

“That's a long story, may i ask if you are here to bring me to my death or? Also do any of you happen to know how to leave?” Clara asked, her voice was oddly soothing and made everyone at ease. Then they realized she said that people were trying to bring her to her death.

“Are you okay? What do you mean to bring you to your death? Who are you two?” Clara simply chuckled then turned to the other woman.

“We are time travelers, Im Me and that is Clara.” The other woman, Me, suddenly spoke. Everyone was shocked to hear that they were also time travelers. 

“Wait so you also are time travelers? Also Amy doesn't she sound like that Oswin woman we met a while back when with the Doctor?” Rory looked at the woman, Clara had immediately had a different look in her eyes when she heard the Doctor's name.

“Is he here? I can’t be here if he is here. He musnt remember who I am.” The panic and sadness in her voice was evident. Me went over and gave her a smile to calm her down.

“So does everyone here know who the Doctor is or something? Did we all travel with him or something? Also you never gave a proper introduction” Mickey said pointing at Me.

“I'm Lady Me, nice to meet you” Although he was still confused, Mickey didn't ask anything else about Me.

“So i'm assuming all of us have something to do with the Doctor?” Rory quickly asked so they could finally start trying to escape. “Who here knows the most about him? Maybe that will help us leave”

“No offense but i don't think knowing about the Doctor will help much since he isn't here.” Rose spoke up, “But i do think we should try and get to know each other and try to come up with a plan”

“Oh also the Doctor doesn’t like puzzles, he doesn't have the attention span for them” Clara said with a cheery tone “Anyways who are you all? Im Clara Oswald, an immortal time traveler, and that is Me, also an immortal time traveler” The group quickly realized they never introduced themselves. 

“Wait, Rory doesn't she sound like that one woman who was stuck in that dalek place? Oswin Oswald?” Rory looked like he was deep in thought then his eyes lit up, like he remembered her.

“Oh you guys met one of my echoes.” Clara said with a smile, everyone else was very lost. 

“Anyway, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, that’s Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler.” Jack interrupted.

“And I'm Amy Pond and this is my husband Rory Williams. That's Bill Potts and Heather.” Amy finished off introductions. Clara studied their faces for a few seconds then gave them a smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard to escape as they originally thought.

Suddenly the light came back, the newly expanded group turned around to see three people again. The trio awoke quickly and groaned. 

“Where are we this time? Where is the Doc?” The older name said with an exasperated tone in his voice. Unaware that they were not alone

“I do hope she will be able to get us home eventually.” The woman in between the two men spoke up. Before they could continue with their conversation Jack coughed to get their attention. The Trio looked over to see a group of people watching them.

“What has the Doctor gotten us into this time” the man who looked around nineteen spoke. The big group looked at each other and started walking over to the newly arrived, minus Me who was still on the other side of the room.

“Oh hello, sorry that i didn't see you guys there. Do you perhaps know where the Doctor is? I'm assuming she is the reason we are here right now.” The woman said very politely hoping that the group in front of her wouldn’t hurt them. 

“She?” Amy quickly asked “Is the doctor a woman now?” The newly arrived Trio looked at each other and then the young man answered.

“Yea the Doc is a woman? Why wouldn’t she be?” They obviously were very confused, “By the way the name’s Ryan, that's Yaz, and that is Graham over there.” They gave the group a small smile.

Bill randomly asked, “What does the Doctor look like now?” everyone turned to look at her, “What? I just wanna know if their Doctor looks like my space grandad. Wait also doesn't that mean you are from the future where there is a new Doctor??”

“I guess? She is about 5’6ish, shoulder length blonde hair, weird fashion sense, hazel eyes.” As Yaz explained what the Doctor now looked like Me started walking over to the group.

“You got to experience the Doctor as a woman? Lucky, I had a grumpy old man when I was with him, as well as a fellow with a big chin” Clara said with a laugh. The group started laughing together and asked questions about each other to try and get to know each other. 

Me pulled Clara away from the group for a sec to say, “I bet another person will be teleported here soon. Hopefully we can escape and not get caught by the time lords.” As Clara started to nod in agreement the light was back. “Called it” Me said with a smile

“Donna!” Clara and Me started walking back towards the group to meet the new arrival.

“WHERE AM I? Did you kidnap me!?” The woman, who was apparently called Donna, yelled clearly confused.

“Donna, it's us. It's Martha, why don't you remember us? We saved the world together” Martha stated, those who didn't know Donna were very confused.

“How do you know my name!? I think I would remember you if I saved the world! I'm just a temp!” Now those who knew Donna were confused. 

“What about the Doctor? Do you remember him?” Rose stepped forward to ask.

“Doctor who? What are you talking about!? Why am I here!” Donna screamed once again.

Someone coughed behind the group, sitting at the head of the table was no other than River Song.

The next words she said lingered in the air, “I have gathered all of the Doctors closest friends for one reason. I need you to help me save the Doctor.”


	2. Time to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River explains the situation and the group discusses who shall monitor which Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i've been swamped with school work. Hope everyone enjoys!

Those who knew River were shocked to see her and those who didn’t were confused on who she was and how she got to the table without them noticing. Once they had absorbed what she said a flurry of questions went through the air.

“Whats happening?” “Who are you?” “What's wrong with the Doctor” “Are you the one who kidnapped us?” “WHERE AM I?”

“Before I explain the situation more, please sit and take a seat.” River interrupted. Everyone slowly walked over and sat down, obviously next to those who they knew. “Ok good. Now why you all are here, as I've already said I need you all to help me save the Doctor.”

While everyone was processing what she said Rose interjected, “Yes we heard you the first time, but who are you and what specifically is wrong with him”

“Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself, I’m River Song, the Doctor’s wife. Nice to meet you all, minus those who I already know.” She turned and smiled at her parents and Clara. They gave small smiles back. Everyone else was obviously digesting what she had just said.

“The Doc is married?” Graham finally broke the silence that was encasing the room. River nodded.

“Does that mean he had in-laws?” Bill laughed at the words that came out of her mouth thinking it wouldn’t be true. Then she looked at Amy and Rory who looked very pale.

“Amy and I are sort of his in laws-” “Not sort of Rory, we are his in-laws” Amy said looking at Rory, the room had gone quiet again and only the electric sound of the light above them could be heard.

“Anyway, let's get back to the problem at hand. So River, what is wrong with the Doctor?” Clara suddenly broke the silence and brought everyone’s heads out of the clouds, not including Donna who was still extremely annoyed and confused.

“Well it seems that the Doctor is going to die, they will get poisoned and it will stop them from regenerating. What I need you all to do is to find out which Doctor is going to get poisoned and to stop them from getting poisoned. And when I say you need to find out which one, I mean that there will be multiple at an event and that's when one will get poisoned.” River explained slowly so they could understand.

Martha thought something was off about River’s explanation, “But why do you need us, and how do you know this. If you know he will get killed why don’t you try and save him without us.” That made everyone also very suspicious of River.  
River simply said, “That's not important right now, but will you help the Doctor or not? I don’t have all the time in the world.”

“Yea small problem with your plan, the Doctor isn’t supposed to remember me. If he does I will be in slightly more danger than before and he will try and save me which I cannot allow him to do.” Clara stated firmly. Everyone, minus Me, was confused about what Clara was talking about.

“We will sort out the details later, right now I want everyone to tell eachother everything they know about the Doctor so you all can come up with a plan on who will be with which Doctor. By the way there will be five of them.” And just like that River disappeared like she was never even there.

“So first off, what the fuck are you talking about Clara.” Amy said sharply, turning to look at Clara. Clara rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Me for help. Me just started chuckling at how Clara was pleading with her eyes.

“So basically, I got taken out of my time stream from right when I was about to die by the Time Lords and the Doctor cause they wanted the Doctor to tell them about the hybrid. Then the Doctor and I escaped Gallifrey because he wanted me to try and get my heartbeat back. Didn’t work, we went to the end of time. He found Lady Me, and she revealed info about the hybrid and the Doctor decided to wipe my memory but I heard his plan and made it so it would randomly wipe one of our memories and he was the one who ended up forgetting. After that Me and I decided to go on adventures before I die.” Clara finished off and saw that everyone looked like they saw a ghost. Me gently held Clara’s hand and gave her a small smile. 

“Wow that's not at all what I thought would happen.” Jack broke the silence. Everyone was still digesting what they were just told. “What is the Doctor to everyone? Maybe that can help us know who should be with which Doctor.”

“Maybe we should just put us companions with the earlier Doctors and the previous companions with the newer doctors, or we could just go with the Doctor we traveled with.” Ryan spoke up.

Jack thought for a moment then nodded his head in agreement, “Maybe that will work better. Good idea Ryan.” Ryan beamed at the compliment.

“But alot of us traveled with the same doctor” They turned to see Martha, who had just spoken. A moment passed before Rose spoke up.

“Well me and Jack both traveled with the Doctor before he regenerated into the one you and Donna know. So we can go with him since he knows us.”

“Well that settles that, so who will be the other groups? All I know is that Heather is with me.” Bill smiled.

“Clara and I will recon and avoid the Doctor so that we can try and catch the person who might be responsible.” Me spoke up, looking over to Clara to make sure it was good with her. Clara smiled at Me then said, “Sounds good”

“Obviously me, Yaz, and Graham will be with the Doc who is a woman.” Ryan chuckled at the thought, “after all we are her “fam”” Yaz and Graham chuckled at the nickname.

“Me and Mickey can find the Doctor who has stupid 3d glasses” Mickey nodded in agreement. 

“Excuse me but I HAVE NO IDEA WHO ARE ARE!!” Everyone jumped when Donna screamed. Clara and I looked at each other. 

Clara spoke up, “Since Donna doesn’t know anything about the Doctor, or she was forced to forget, she can come with me and Ash.” Me looked at Clara shocked to hear her say the nickname based off of Me’s original name. Then she had a soft expression that was only for Clara.

“Ash?” The rest of the people were very confused, “I thought her name was Me”

“Sorry, slip of the tongue, her name is Me that is just the nickname only I’m allowed to use” Clara explained with a smile not mentioning the fact that Me was immortal.

Donna was still very confused but went along with it so she could leave these weird people as quick as she could. Looking over at Clara she gave her a small smile that still showed that she was confused.

“It’s been decided, does anyone remember what River said where we had to monitor them at?” Everyone shook their heads.

“God dammit! That’s like the most important detail and she forgot!” Amy raised her voice exasperated at the fact they don’t know as much as they should.

“Maybe random clothes or doors will appear to give us hints-” As soon as Rory was about to finish his sentence the bright light appeared.

This time it wasn’t a person who appeared but many different boxes that had their names on them. The group walked over and opened up their assigned boxes.

Bill gasped, “Look! We got fancy outfits!” Inside Bill’s box was a beautiful half length dress that was gold, it sparkled like it was actually pure gold. It had a very soft texture that felt like heaven. The rest of the group slowly opened their boxes to see what they had gotten.

Amy’s box contained a stunning mermaid style crimson red dress with black lace around the neck. Rory had a matching tux with a black dress shirt and a black pocket square.  
Roses box contained a light pink ball gown with fake rose petals around the waist and the end of the dress. Jack got a white dress shirt with a tailed blazer and dress vest both dark gray but not dark enough to be black, he got dress pants that were slim fitting.

Mickey opened his box to see a Black tux with a navy blue dress vest, pocket square, and tie. Martha got a white to navy blue ombre prom dress, many diamonds and sapphires were scattered around the dress to add some sparkle.

Donna’s box contained an over the shoulder satin prom dress that was orange, it had a slightly pearlescent shine. Heather’s box contained a tux with a green piping and a green tie, she had also gotten green toeless heels.

Clara and Me opened their boxes. Lady Me had a purple to black ombre ball gown with sleeves, there was lace around the neck and wrists. Clara had a matching dark purple blazer and black dress shirt, her tie was royal purple as well as the pocket square.

And finally the fam opened theirs. Yaz had a loose full length dress with noodle straps that was baby blue, Ryan had a white tux with a black dress shirt, and finally Graham had a brown tux that felt like velvet.

After everyone opened their boxes and got their clothes they turned around to see River back at the table smirking.

“Hello everyone, it seems like you have found your clothes, now I will assign your rooms so that you can get some rest before tomorrow.” Her sweet but mischievous voice filled the room.

“May I ask where we are going to be protecting the Doctor at?” Rose questioned

“Did I not say? Well you all will be attending a gala that is hosted every century. I do hope you will all find your rooms comfortable and you like your clothes.” And with that she got up from the table and disappeared, the room doors behind where she was with name plates showing who is with who.

They read out:  
Yaz and Donna  
Clara and Lady Me  
Rory and Amy  
Rose and Jack  
Heather and Bill  
Martha and Mickey  
And finally Ryan and Graham

The group didn't want to question what was happening as they were very tired so they just went into their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to write what the fam got in their boxes lol, that would've been embarassing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave comments telling me what I can do to make it better, sorry if it isnt that good :)


End file.
